fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 16 (Schaduwpoot)
Schaduwpoot en Duivelpoot waren samen gaan jagen. Het had wat moeite gekost om er samen op uit te kunnen gaan, maar uiteindelijk had Schaduwpoot Druppelvacht en Wezelklauw kunnen overtuigen. Duivelpoot boeide het niet echt wat, maar Schaduwpoot wilde dringend met hem spreken. Na het gesprek dat ze met haar leider had gehad, zat ze niet lekker in haar vel. En Duivelpoot was tegenwoordig de enige die met haar wilde praten. Zwartvleugel was namelijk altijd druk bezig met Vleugelpoot en Schaduwpoot wist niet wat er aan de hand was met de kater. Zo begon zich een beetje buitengesloten te voelen. Sinds dat ik de medicijnkatten heb gevonden, praat hij nooit meer met me. Neemt hij het me echt zo erg kwalijk dan? Druppelvacht was ook niet de juiste persoon om mee te praten, zeker niet na het Prooiroof spel. Ze haatte het dat de band met haar mentor zo verslechterd was, maar wilde ook niet meer met hem praten. Pruimpoot was net zo erg als altijd en Nachthulst was altijd wel iets aan het doen. Het lijkt wel alsof iedereen me haat. En dan krijg ik nog niet eens mee wat ze achter mijn rug over mij zeggen. ''Ze zuchtte. Ze had echt helemaal niemand in de Clan, op Duivelpoot na dan, maar dat was ook puur omdat ze allebei niet echt veel andere vrienden hadden. ''Gelukkig wordt Roodkit dadelijk leerling en heb ik tenminste iemand! ‘Dus, waar wilde je over praten?’ bromde Duivelpoot. Hij legde zijn muis naast haar kikker en de salamander die ze samen gevangen hadden. ‘Over Engelpoot. Het kan gewoon niet dat zij de medicijnkatten wilde vermoorden!’ Heel even dacht ze dat ze de kater gefrustreerd hoorde knarsetanden, maar toen ze opkeek zag ze alleen maar een bedroefde blik in zijn ogen. Hij zal haar wel missen. Misschien was dit niet het juiste moment om erover te beginnen. ‘Mijn zusje wist heel goed wat ze aan het doen. Dat is de enige reden dat ze hier gekomen is, maar ze was bang. Bang dat katten achter de waarheid zouden komen. En als ze dat dan hadden gehouden, dacht ze dat ze zou worden vermoord. Ze besefte zich dat haar eigen leven veel meer waard was en vluchtte.’ Schaduwpoot snoof. ‘Dat is ook zwak. Hoe heeft ze zo laf kunnen zijn! Ik dacht dat ze stoer was!’ Duivelpoot keek haar strak aan. ‘Soms zijn katten niet degene die ze lijken te zijn. Daarmee moet je altijd oppassen.’ Zijn toon gaf haar de kriebels, maar ze slikte het snel weg. ‘Maar je hebt gelijk. Het was zwak en ik had haar kunnen stoppen, maar ik kon haar toch niet zomaar pijn doen?’ Ze voelde een steek van medelijden voor de kater. Hoe zou het zijn als je eigen zus zo slecht was? ‘Ik hoop dat ze nu een rustiger en vrolijker leven heeft gekregen, waar ze lekker zichzelf kan zijn,’ ging de kater verder. Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Dat hoop ik ook. Toen ik nog niet wist wat haar daadwerkelijke reden was om in de Clan te komen, vond ik haar eigenlijk erg aardig. Een poes die ik later had willen worden.’ Ze keek weg en richtte haar blik boos nar de grond. ‘Maar nu niet meer.’ Duivelpoot knikte zuchtend. ‘Dat snap ik.’ Ze schoof de kikker en salamander naar zich toe met haar staart. ‘Zullen we teruggaan naar het kamp?’ Duivelpoot wendde zijn blik van haar af. ‘I-Ik zou nu eigenlijk even alleen willen zijn.’ Met haar staart streek ze meelevend over zijn ruggengraat. ‘Natuurlijk, en als je ergens over wil praten sta ik altijd voor je klaar!’ Duivelpoot snikte. ‘Dankjewel.’ Ze rende terug door het sparrenbos, met tegenzin. Ze had helemaal geen zin in een training. Zeker niet met haar nestgenoten. Er is gewoon zoveel gebeurd en nu is onze band verpest. Niet dat ze ooit een goede band had met Pruimpoot, maar zo erg was het nog niet eerder geweest. En Druppelvacht ook nog. Toen ze bij er was, zuchtte ze en haalde diep adem. Het gaat vanzelf wel weer over. Ik moet me sterk blijven houden! ''De andere katten liepen net het kamp uit. Druppelvacht keek verbaasd op toen hij haar spotte, maar zijn blik verstrakte weer en hij keek weer weg. ‘Je bent laat,’ bromde hij. Schaduwpoot rolde met haar ogen, maar wendde haar gezicht af zodat hij het niet kon zien. Witdoorn trippelde langs haar het kamp in en snel liet ze haar prooi vallen. ‘Witdoorn! Kan je mijn prooi ook meenemen?’ Witdoorn draaide zich om en zuchtte geïrriteerd, maar pakte het voedsel wel op en droeg het naar de prooihoop. ‘Dankje,’ miauwde ze hem na. Vleugelpoot trippelde in stilte achter zijn mentor aan en Pruimpoot en Blauwpels waren in een fluisterend gesprek, dus liep Schaduwpoot maar in haar eentje. ''Zou ik met Vleugelpoot proberen te praten? Ze versnelde haar pas ietsjes, maar zodra ze dichterbij kwam, week Vleugelpoot naar rechts. Schaduwpoot bleef even staan. Hij mag me echt niet meer. En ik dacht nog wel dat het weer goed tussen ons was na de Vergadering! Plots stopten Druppelvacht en Muisstaart en draaiden zich naar de leerlingen om. ‘Vandaag zullen jullie de Schaduwbewegingen leren. Niet iedereen kan deze manier van vechten, omdat ze te groot of te lomp zijn, maar wij zijn er alle drie van overtuigd dat jullie er klaar voor zijn om ze te leren. En jullie hebben ook de juiste bouw ervoor,’ vertelde Druppelvacht. Muisstaart ging tegenover hun staan. ‘Omdat Druppelvacht en Blauwpels de tactiek nooit geleerd hebben, zal ik ze voordoen. Het zijn er drie. Als allereerst zorg je ervoor dat je de vijand naar een donker stukje in het woud brengt. Zodra je dat gedaan heb, is het tijd voor de eerste Schaduwbeweging. Net zoals een echte schaduw, doe je alles precies hetzelfde als je tegenstander. Hiervoor moet je erg oplettend zijn en goede reflexen hebben, als je ook maar een hartslag te laat bent, heb je al verloren. De tweede is dat je jezelf zo dicht mogelijk tegen de grond aandrukt, zodat je op een schaduw lijkt. Jullie drie hebben meteen al een voordeel dat jullie vacht zo donker is, anders moet je eerst in de modder rollen. Als de tegenstander je kwijt is, haal je direct van onderen uit en spring je op hem. Daarna graaf je snel wat aarde op met je poot, terwijl je hem tegen de grond drukt, en dan verblind je hem, alsof zijn schaduw hem heeft bezeten! En dan heb je eigenlijk al gewonnen. Ze zijn dus goed te combineren, maar ook apart te gebruiken en werken niet altijd, maar als het werkt, ben je bijna onverslaanbaar.’ Druppelvacht nam weer het woord: ‘Laten we opsplitsen en dan door wisselen. Ik zal wel de Schaduwbezitting oefenen, dan doet Blauwpels de Schaduwsluip en Muisstaart zal hen de Schaduwreflectie bijbrengen.’ Blauwpels knikte. ‘Prima plan.’ ‘Traint iedereen eerst zijn eigen leerling?’ vroeg Muisstaart. ‘Lijkt mij wel handig,’ antwoordde Druppelvacht en hij wenkte Schaduwpoot om hem te volgen. Met tegenzin trippelde ze naar hem toe. Hier had ze dus totaal geen zin in. Ze wilde liever met de anderen erbij trainen, dan had ze tenminste Blauwpels nog waarmee ze kon praten. Maar ze wist dat ze geen keuze had. ‘Dus wat ga je als eerst doen?’ vroeg Druppelvacht met vernauwde ogen. ‘Jou naar een donker plekje leiden,’ reageerde ze moeizaam. Druppelvacht schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Je kon nog iets eerder doen.’ Schaduwpoot staarde hem ongelovig aan. ‘Je wil toch niet zeggen dat ik in de modder moet rollen?! Mijn vacht is het donkerst van allemaal!’ ‘Dat kan mij niks schelen! Je kan nooit voorzichtig genoeg zijn!’ snoof haar mentor. Schaduwpoot gromde woest. ‘Prima!’ Ze stampte weg naar een beekje en sprong er snel in. Daarna rolde ze door de aarde -die nog kouder was dan het stroompje, wat Schaduwpoot verbaasde- en stampvoette boos weer terug. ‘Nu blij?’ vroeg ze tussen het geritsel van de bladeren door. Druppelvacht grijnsde. ‘Kan niet beter.’ Wacht maar. Ik krijg je wel! Ze stapte naar hem toe en schudde zich uit. Modder vloog in het rond en ze hoorde de spetters neerkomen op Druppelvachts pels. De kater wankelde achteruit en kneep zijn ogen dicht. Schaduwpoot wachtte geen moment langer en besprong haar mentor. Ze veegde de slijk aan hem af -wat gemakkelijk ging dankzij haar gladde vacht- en drukte hem hard tegen de koele grond aan. Vervolgens sprong ze een paar staartlengtes van hem vandaan. ‘Volgens mij ben ik geslaagd,’ spinde ze met een duidelijke, valse ondertoon. Druppelvacht blies woest uit zijn neusgaten en klom overeind. Zijn grijze vacht was bevlekt met het blubber dat Schaduwpoot aan hem had afgeveegd. Heel even dacht ze dat haar mentor haar zou aanvallen, maar het enige wat hij deed was staan en zijn vacht uitschudden. ‘Ga maar naar Muisstaart toe, ik ben klaar met jou!’ Als Druppelvacht had gehoopt haar te raken met zijn woorden, dan was dat mislukt. Schaduwpoot haalde haar schouders op en trippelde opgelucht weg. Dat heb ik ook weer overleefd. Snel rende ze naar Vleugelpoot en zijn mentor toe. Muisstaart keek verbaasd op toen ze Schaduwpoot zag. ‘Ben je nu al klaar?’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Druppelvacht zei dat ik het uitstekend had gedaan.’ Ze fronste. ‘Hij is wel erg snel klaar. Nou, ga maar naar Blauwpels dan, Vleugelpoot. We kunnen dit altijd later nog oefenen.’ De jonge kater knikte en rende gauw weg, naar Pruimpoot en Blauwpels toe. ‘Laten we het eerst langzaam doen. Jij kan beter zien in het donker als je tegenstander, maar dat betekent niet dat het makkelijker is. Deze aanval is erg kort, omdat je tegenstander meestal snel verward raakt, want hij snapt niet waarom je hem nadoet. Dat moment moet je goed gebruiken om hem te vloeren en dan kan je snel overschakelen naar de Schaduwbezitting.’ Terwijl Muisstaart sprak, hees ze haar poot op en Schaduwpoot deed haar na. Ze maakte een vlugge beweging naar rechts, maar Schaduwpoot was sneller en blokkeerde haar aanval. Daarna sprong de witte poes omhoog en haar voorpoten schoten vooruit. Schaduwpoot was nog maar net op tijd om hetzelfde te doen, maar doordat ze er weinig kracht achter kon zetten, viel ze achterover. Gelukkig braken de sparnaalden haar val. Muisstaart snorde. ‘Je bent al best goed hierin. Deze techniek vereist gewoon heel veel training en een beetje leren hoe je iemands aanval kan voorspellen. Onthoudt wel dat ik nog een opvallende vachtkleur heb, omdat ik nog niet in de modder heb gerold, dus de poten van een andere tegenstander kunnen veel moeilijker te zien zijn.’ Schaduwpoots ogen vergrootte een beetje. Nog moeilijker?! Dit was al lastig zat! ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ ☾✯☽ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ Nadat ze ook nog met Blauwpels de Schaduwsluip had getraind, kon ze gaan oefenen met haar broer en zus, waar ze totaal geen zin in had. Samen liepen ze terug naar de plek waar Schaduwpoot met Muisstaart had getraind. ‘Ging je training met Druppelvacht goed?’ vroeg Blauwpels. Schaduwpoot knikte twijfelend. ‘Het ging wel redelijk. Ik moest per se in modder rollen van hem, dus ik hoefde geen aarde meer op te schrapen om hem te verblinden; ik schudde gewoon mijn vacht uit.’ Blauwpels snorde geamuseerd. ‘Typisch jij.’ Heel even stond Schaduwpoot stil. Wat betekende dat nou weer? ''Maar ze liet het snel overwaaien en schonk er geen aandacht meer aan. Ze trippelden verder over de bosgrond, die nu beter het naaldenpad genoemd kon worden. We zitten echt middenin Bladval nu. Ze spotte de witte pels van Muisstaart en zag naast haar Vleugelpoot staan. ‘Ga maar alvast klaar staan,’ murmelde Blauwpels tegen Schaduwpoot. Ze knikte en trippelde naar haar zus toe om vervolgens tegenover haar te gaan zitten. Pruimpoot spinde. ‘Ik zie dat jij nog wat modder nodig had om je zelf te beschermen. Verwacht maar niet dat je hierdoor een voordeel hebt!’ voegde ze er nog grommend aan toe. Druppelvachts ogen brandden op Schaduwpoots pels. ‘Laat maar zien wat je hebt geleerd,’ bromde hij. Zonder te wachten drukte Pruimpoot zich tegen de grond aan en sloop naar haar toe. Wolken dreven voor de zon, waardoor alles nog donkerder leek en Schaduwpoots ogen moesten even wennen aan de duisternis die haar omhulde. Nog net op tijd zag ze Pruimpoots Schaduwsluipbeweging voordat haar zus haar besprong. Pruimpoot richtte haar poten op Schaduwpoots nek, maar mist op het nippertje. Woedend duwde Schaduwpoot haar zus een paar staartlengtes verder en besprong haar. Met al haar gewicht leunde ze op het lichaam van Pruimpoot, terwijl ze met haar linker voorpoot wat aarde probeerde op te graven. Maar toen werd ze van Pruimpoots lichaam afgegooid en werd ze zelf besprongen. Het was Vleugelpoot die haar had gestopt. Hij trilde terwijl hij haar buik probeerde te bewerken en wat aarde wilde opschrapen. Precies op het moment dat hij uit zijn balans raakte, wierp ze hem van haar af en samen rolden ze over de koude naalden. Schaduwpoot eindigde bovenop haar broertje en grijnsde, maar Vleugelpoot leek het helemaal niet meer leuk te vinden en toen ze hem recht in zijn ogen aankeek, was het net alsof Vleugelpoot er niet was. Ze sprong van haar broertje af. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg ze. ‘Je lijkt een beetje afwezig.’ Een boze flits schoot door zijn gele ogen. ‘Laat me gewoon met rust!’ snauwde hij en sprintte weg. Muisstaart keek verontwaardigd op en rende haar leerling achterna. ‘Vleugelpoot!’ Schaduwpoot knipperde verrast met haar ogen en keek Vleugelpoot verbaasd na. Pruimpoot snoof. ‘Het begint bijna een gewoonte te worden dat je katten wegjaagt en pijn doet, Schaduwpoot!’ Ze verstarde en draaide zich sissend en woest tegelijkertijd om. Ze knarsetandde en begon een beetje te trillen van boosheid. Druppelvacht kwam snel tussenbeide. ‘Volgens mij is het verstandig als we de training stoppen.’ Blauwpels knikte en wenkte Pruimpoot met haar staart om mee te komen. De donkerbruine poes schonk Schaduwpoot nog een woedende blik over haar schouder en verdween toen in de schaduwen van de sparren. Druppelvacht wendde zich naar haar toe. ‘Je kan wel zeggen dat Vleugelpoot afwezig is, maar jijzelf bent ook al een hele lange tijd niet meer bezig met je training.’ Schaduwpoot keek verrast op. Zelf vond ze eigenlijk dat ze toch wel redelijk goed oplette, maar misschien kwam het door alles wat er aan de hand was. ‘Het komt gewoon door alles wat er met de medicijnkatten is gebeurd,’ wuifde ze hem weg. Druppelvacht versmalde zijn ogen een beetje. ‘Denk je dat jij gekozen zal worden als Vlamharts opvolger?’ Ze haalde haar schouders op. ‘Misschien. Ik hoop van niet. Krijger zijn past meer bij mij.’ Haar mentor knikte en begon langzaam naar het kamp te lopen. Schaduwpoot zuchtte. Daar was ze dan. Alleen in de duisternis. Nee, alleen in de SchaduwClan was het nu eerder. Pruimpoots woorden rinkelden nog door haar kop. Op hetzelfde moment dacht ze terug aan wat Vleugelpoot tegen haar had gezegd: ''‘Jij bent dodelijk, Schaduwpoot, maar je hart is zo zacht als een veer.’ Zou het echt waar zijn? Zouden Pruimpoots woorden er iets mee te maken hebben? Wat zou het allemaal kunnen betekenen? Ik zou toch nooit iemand kunnen vermoorden? Ze schrok toen ze de struiken achter zich hoorde ritselen. ‘Rustig maar,’ miauwde een stem kalmpjes, ‘Ik ben het.’ Het was Duivelpoot, de enige kat in de Clan die nog een beetje aardig was tegen haar. ‘We moeten ons klaar gaan maken voor de Grote Vergadering.’ Ze zei niks, maar gaf een klein knikje als antwoord en trippelde achter hem aan naar het kamp toe. Haar hoofd begon bijna pijn te doen door alle gedachtes die er doorheen spookten. Zouden de andere Clans al weten wie de volgende medicijnkatten zijn? Of misschien wie de moordenaars zijn? Nee, dat kan niet. Niemand zou toch kunnen hebben uitgevogeld dat het Engelpoot was? Of was zij het toch niet? Dat hoopte Schaduwpoot ergens nog altijd. Ze keek door de bomen naar het eiland. ''Het zal mij benieuwen wat deze Vergadering weer zal brengen. '' Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal